


The Night It All Changed

by Deang_Kast



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, a small bit of angst, drunk Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Akihito are at a crossroads. What will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night It All Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts), [KomakiTigerDrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomakiTigerDrop/gifts).



> I know I said I would give you all rainbows and so forth but it seems I need a reason for that part so a little angst was in order. For Delmire and KomakiTigerDrop, who I apparently broke with Die Alone. I hope this makes up for it. :)

“Who the hell are you calling your lover?” Akihito asked, tossing the words at Asami as he was getting dressed.

He wasn’t facing the bed so he didn’t see that look that passed over Asami’s face. By the time he turned around, the man had schooled his features back into that inscrutable mask.

“Well?”

“Isn’t that what a person would call the person they’re seeing and sleeping with?”

“When do we see each other? Don’t you just call or send your guys over to interrupt anything I’m doing and drag me here just to fuck?” Akihito grabbed his camera bag and turned to leave when he caught a glimpse of something he was sure he was imagining on the older man’s face. It’d look like he was hurt but that was preposterous, Asami didn’t have feelings, at least not like that.

Making his way to the door, he turned to say something and realized Asami hadn’t followed him like he normally would. Shrugging his shoulders, he left the penthouse without another word.

 

Asami was sitting on the bed, his cigarette forgotten as the words played over and over in his head. He really shouldn’t be surprised that Akihito felt that way. He probably didn’t feel even a fifth for him as Asami did for the blue eyed blond. It wasn’t that Asami hadn’t tried to tell him. It was simply that every time he tried, Akihito would cut him off with another sarcastic slew of words that he couldn’t say anything in defense of himself.

He knew he was a coward. They’d been together for the last six years and he had yet to actually get the words out even once. Pulling open the drawer to the bedside table, he took out a small black box and opened it. Two plain platinum rings sat in the white fabric there. The smaller of the two had the words ‘My One and Only Akihito’ inscribed inside. Yes, he was a coward.

Even if he did ask, the other man would most likely laugh in his face. What was the point of trying? Tossing the square box on the bed, he left the room, grabbed a bottle of scotch, foregoing the glass and walked out on his balcony. Might as well drink it away. He’d give Akihito his freedom, that’s what the guy wanted more than anything anyway.

 

 

Akihito was playing Assassins Creed when his phone rang. Knowing it was the bastard calling from the tone, he ignored it. It wouldn’t do to talk to him again tonight and after he’d stormed out of the penthouse, he was sure it would be nothing more than to bitch at him. A few more times the phone rang and he still ignored it although even he thought it was strange for the man to be that persistent.

Akihito was getting ready for bed a couple hours later when knocking started at his door. After the third knock started to become pounding, he snatched the door open, ready to blast whoever it was.

“A-Asami?” Yes, it was the beautiful man but he wasn’t dressed like he normally was. He was wearing a pair of just-right jeans and a button up polo. His hair was falling in his eyes and when he saw Akihito, a huge smile lit his face.

“Hey.” He leaned back against the railing across from Akihito’s door, crossing one foot over the other and looking so damn irresistible that Akihito almost swallowed his tongue.

“Hey?”

“You wouldn’t answer your phone so I wanted to come over and make sure you were okay.”

Akihito stood there with his mouth gaping. He had been worried?

Asami tilted his head a bit as he studied the younger man. “You are okay, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, Asami, I am. You came out just for that? You shouldn’t call your men at all hours of the night for something stupid like that.”

Asami sighed and turned around to look out over the road. “Why won’t you use my name?”

Akihito wasn’t quite sure he was understanding what was going on, so said flippantly, “I do call you your name. Last I checked, Asami is your name.”

The confusing man ran a hand through his hair before sighing again. He turned back to study Akihito again. His eyes watched him quietly before a look the younger man had never seen on his face slid over it. He reached out and ran a finger from Akihito’s hairline down to his chin and smiled slightly. No smirk. Just a small sad smile.

Akihito knew something was coming but he couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat to ask what it was.

That large warm hand moved around the back of his neck and pulled him forward. Warm lips touched his gently, silently asking for entry. Asami’s tongue swept in as he opened and slowly explored every inch of his mouth, almost as if committing it to memory. When they were both out of breath, he pulled back, his golden eyes still on his face. Something akin to pain swept through them before he whispered in his ear.

“Goodbye, my Akihito.” With that, he turned and walked away.

What?

What the hell had just happened?

The pain in his chest had Akihito clutching it as he gasped. Surely not. Somehow he knew though, Asami had just broken up with him. What the fuck? Running down to where the limo would usually be, he saw nothing. No car, no bodyguards, and most importantly of all, no Asami Ryuichi.

Six years and the man just all of a sudden says that? With that look on his face and in his eyes? Why? Was something going on that he didn’t know about and Asami was doing his usual protect Akihito bullshit?

No, he decided, thinking of how he had acted. He knew what had happened. He’d pushed the man too many damn times. And now, the person he’d been in love with for years had left him.

Oh, shit.

This was all on him.

He didn’t bother to wipe away the tears as they fell. He merely went back to his apartment, closed and locked the door, and made his way to his bed. There, he curled around the pillow he clutched to his chest and cried himself to sleep.

 

 

 

Asami was already at the office the next morning when Kirishima showed up. His eyes were bloodshot and his ashtray was spilling over. He wasn’t wearing his suit like usual and didn’t move except to flick the cigarette or take a swig of whatever was in the tumbler in front of him.

“Asami-sama?” he asked, unsure of what he was seeing. This wasn’t a normal occurrence. Actually, he was quite sure he would remember if the man had ever looked like the man in front of him.

“Kirishima, cancel everything I have planned today and get me another bottle of Macallan 18 year. No, make that a few bottles. I think I’m going to need it today, probably tomorrow as well.” The hoarse voice coming from his boss had the stoic man blinking in surprise. The scotch the man wanted cost over 32,000 yen a bottle and he wanted a few of them?

“Of course, sir.” He swallowed and left the office, wondering just what had happened. The only thing that ever shook the man up was his younger lover. Just what had aspired between the two yesterday? He wasn’t sure he should ask but he really needed to know and even flirted with the thought of calling Akihito to see.

 

 

Akihito woke from his emotionally drained sleep, unwilling to think about what had happened the night before. He couldn’t think about that at the moment. He didn’t want to feel that type of debilitating pain just yet. He needed to collect his stuff from Asami’s penthouse. The man would be at work by now so he got dressed and made his way over.

Unlocking the door alerted the video feed Asami had turned back on the night before after deciding to end it with Akihito. Unaware of the video that popped up on Asami’s laptop, he made his way through the penthouse.

 

Asami wasn’t sitting at his desk though, Kirishima was. He almost jumped when the video feed came on and as he watched the young man walk through the penthouse devoid of his usual energy, he spoke up.

“Sir, Akihito is at the penthouse.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Kei. He’ll never love me. So I let him go. He’s just collecting his stuff.”

Kirishima wasn’t about to argue but he continued to watch as the man slumped against the hallway wall, seeming to look at the bedroom door with dread. He watched as Akihito fell to the floor and cried his heart out and was pretty sure his boss was wrong. He saw when Akihito looked around confused, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He called someone and sat there listening but never spoke. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before pushing a button and listening again. Kirishima figured it must have been his voicemail. The boy then surprised him because he stood up, anger on his face as he rushed out of the penthouse.

A few minutes later, Kirishima’s phone rang and looking down at it, he excused himself from the room quickly.

“Yes?”

“Kirishima, where is he?” Akihito asked, his voice furious.

“Um, I’m not…” he was pretty sure Asami would be furious if Akihito saw him in the state he was in right then.

“Kirishima, he broke up with me last night. And just now I heard a voicemail he left before that. I can’t let him do this until I set him straight about something.” Akihito was ready to beg if he needed to. That stupid, giant, fucking bastard. “Tell me where he is. If not, I’ll make a spectacle of myself in front of Sion.”

“Fine, he’s at the office but…” he hedged.

“But he’s acting strange. Yeah he was last night when you brought him over.”

“I didn’t drive him last night, he was here at the office when I came in also.” Corrected Kirishima.

“Interesting, tell me, is he in street clothes?” Akihito’s reporter mind was putting the pieces together.

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’m almost there, just let me deal with him.”

“Okay.”

Kirishima waited for the young man to make his way up to the offices and promised the man he wouldn’t allow any interruptions, no matter what they heard.

 

Asami opened his eyes to see Akihito standing in front of him. He smiled. Picking up the bottle resting against his leg, he chuckled.

“Always heard if you drink enough, you start seeing things.” His voice slurred a bit as he said that.

“How much have you drank?” Akihito asked, concerned.

“Apparently enough. I get to see you now so it’s fine.”

“Asami…”

A deep sigh. “Even in my hallucinations, you won’t call me by my name. Why, Akihito?” His voice was so hoarse, Akihito almost missed the crack in it.

“Why do you want me to call you by your name?” Akihito decided that if the man was going to think he wasn’t real, he might as well get some answers.

“Aren’t you supposed to call your lover by their first name?” Asami looked confused at the question.

“Am I your lover, Ryuichi?”

A smile bloomed on the older man’s face. “Of course you are. How could you not be?”

“And what qualifies a lover?”

“Dating them, sleeping with them, loving them,” he answered matter of factly.

“So you love me?” Akihito’s pulse was speeding now. The man was never this straightforward. Perhaps he should get drunk more often.

“Yes,” Asami answered. “But it doesn’t matter.”

Akihito frowned before inching closer and leaning over his drunk lover. “Why doesn’t it matter?”

Asami’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into his lap. He rubbed his cheek against Akihito’s hair and placed a soft kiss on top of his head.

“Because you don’t love me.” Akihito pulled back when he heard the hurt in that voice. “Why can’t you love me Akihito?” A tear slipped from one eye and Akihito caught his breath as he wiped it away.

“Why do you think that?”

His only answer was a shrug and a tighter grip around his middle as Asami laid his head on his shoulder. A hand came up to sift through the jet black hair as Akihito finally realized why Asami would think that.

He was always rejecting the man. Just the night before he refused to label them as lovers when Asami had mentioned it. Whenever he would call and ask him to join him somewhere, Akihito always made excuses and refused. Hell, even when he said he wanted to talk about something, Akihito would bite back something caustic and Asami would become even more quiet than was usual.

Sighing, he laid his own head against Asami’s and asked quietly, “How many times have I hurt you over this?”

Once again, the man only shrugged.

“So, quite a bit.” Thinking back over the years, he could see how Asami had proved he’d loved him over and over and yet he, himself, had done nothing to assure the man of the same thing. Instead, he’d blamed him for pretty much everything that ever happened. “I am so damn sorry.”

The head against him was shaking now as if to say he shouldn’t be. He heard a mumble and forced the man’s head up.

“Say that again.”

“Not your fault you don’t.” Oh god. Fucking split my heart apart wider, why don’t you?

“I do, you know.” The confused look on Asami’s face would have made him laugh if he wasn’t so close to crying again.

“You do what?”

“I do love you, Ryuichi.” The blinking eyes that seemed to be trying to understand what he had said reminded Akihito that he was quite drunk. Standing up, he took the older man’s hand and pulled him along behind him. “Come on.”

Asami stumbled behind him meekly. “Okay.”

Once they got to the door, Akihito made Asami lean against the wall as he opened it and then called for Kirishima. The man appeared immediately.

“Kirishima, I need to get him home and I’m not sure I can keep him up by myself.” He explained as Asami leaned into him, his weight almost knocking him to the ground. Akihito stumbled before taking the weight and shifting to keep them both up.

“Don’t wanna leave, you’re not there.” Kirishima’s confused look had Akihito explaining quickly.

“He thinks I’m a hallucination.”

“Ahh, okay.” Kirishima grabbed ahold of Asami on one side and helped him to the elevator and outside to the car, explaining that Akihito would be there at the apartment, and yes he would make sure of it. Yes, he knew how much Akihito meant to his boss. By the time, they got him settled in the back of the limo, Kirishima Kei was ready to knock his boss out. He called Suoh and told him what was going on and had him promise to help the man into the penthouse and then wherever Akihito asked him to put him.

Akihito kept the partition down and asked Suoh if he’d ever seen Asami like this. After hearing the negative answer, he groaned. No one knew how much the man had drunk or what he would be like once he slept it off. Oh surprises were just so lovely.

“Suoh?”

“Yes, Asami-sama?”

“I need to go see Akihito.”

“Akihito is on his way to the penthouse, Asami-sama.”

“Why?”

“I suppose he wants to see you?” Suoh asked back, not really getting it.

“No, he doesn’t care. I left him, Suoh.” He dropped his head back against the seat.

“Why would you do that, Asami-sama?”

“I let him go cause he doesn’t love me.” The clear certainty in that voice brought Suoh’s eyes to meet with Akihito’s in the mirror. He grinned when he saw the blond roll his eyes in exasperation.

“I see. Have you asked him if he loves you, Asami-sama?”  Suoh really hoped the boss wouldn’t remember any of this once he was sober again.

“Ask him? Well, no, I haven’t. Suoh, we need to go to Akihito’s apartment so I can ask him.”

Fighting to keep from laughing out right, Suoh answered, “Sir, Akihito is meeting you at the apartment.”

“He is? Oh, that’s good. I’ll ask him then.” The relief in Asami’s voice made both just want to shake their heads at him.

The limo was quiet the rest of the way back to the penthouse. Akihito was afraid Asami may have fallen asleep with his head back against the seat. Once they arrived at their destination, he found out he was correct. Suoh was able to wake the man enough to get him to help with getting in the elevator and up into his home. When Akihito motioned him to the bedroom, he willingly moved in that direction. Suoh maneuvered Asami onto his side of the bed and left, locking the door on his way out.

Akihito removed shoes and socks and went to move away but a hand grabbed ahold of him.

“Don’t leave me.”

Akihito leaned forward enough to kiss his forehead and whispered, “I’m not. I’m just going around to the other side of the bed.”

Asami’s eyes followed him as he removed his own shoes and socks along with his shirt and climbed on the bed opposite him. Once he was close enough, Asami wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on the other’s chest. He promptly fell asleep. After a little while, Akihito followed him as well.

 

 

Akihito woke, knowing before opening his eyes that Asami wasn’t in bed with him. He went to get up and as he moved the sheet covering him, he saw a square black box. His eyes widened as he picked it up and opened it. Staring at the contents didn’t help the surprise he was feeling and he quickly snapped it closed.

Holding the box, he walked through the hallway toward the sounds he heard in another room. It was dark outside the window where Asami was standing, his voice saying he was on the phone with someone.  Akihito quietly entered the room and walked over to stand against the balcony door.

Standing there, looking down at the box, he waited. Hundreds of questions were running through his mind but there was one that kept repeating. How long? How long had Asami been holding onto this pair of rings? He realized the man in question was no longer speaking and looked up.

Asami knew when Akihito entered the room and knew when he’d come to stand beside him. When he’d looked over and saw the jewelry box in the younger man’s hand, he’d quickly excused himself from the conversation. He remembered everything from last night and today as well. When he’d woken up and found Akihito in his bed, he’d been stunned. To have his arms wrapped around his head, as he was wrapped around Akihito was even more stunning. He’d hated removing himself from those arms and that tempting body but he had to get up and at least take something for the hangover that was seriously trying to crush his skull at that moment.

As he’d been taking his shower, everything from the night before had come forward and he’d groaned. God, he was such a fucking coward. He’d actually had to be drunk to speak honestly to the man he loved. And only after he’d gotten the guts up to go over to said man’s home and broken up with him. He still wasn’t sure why Akihito had come to the office though. Here he was, scared shitless of the reaction he could possibly get.

“How long have you had these?”

“Since right after Hong Kong,” he answered softly.

“And you’ve been, what, just holding onto them?” Asami wasn’t sure what answer Akihito wanted so he just stood there watching instead of answering. Akihito’s eyes swept over his face as he withheld an answer and gave a small smile. “Scared to answer? I never thought I’d see you scared of anything, Ryuichi.”

His eyes widened as his name came out of those lips and he wasn’t sure what his response should be. He didn’t realize that the shocked look on his face was answer enough.

“Tell me something though. Were you ever planning on actually giving me the ring or were you going to just look at the rings for the rest of your life? A way to punish yourself, perhaps? If this is what you wanted, why leave me last night? You’re sober enough to answer yet you’re probably just going to stay silent like you do every time I’ve challenged you lately, aren’t you?” That fire that drew him that night on top of his club as he’d looked down at him was back in those eyes as he said those words.

Sighing, he turned his back and stared out over Tokyo. “I bought them when we were on the island. Yes, I wanted to ask you back then but I knew you didn’t care for me like that and you proved it when we returned here.” Akihito tried to interrupt but Asami continued. “I tried to talk to you about it quite a few times over the years but you’ve never been receptive. Last night was the last straw so I said, forget it.” He shrugged and walked out on the balcony, sitting heavily in one of the lounges there.

“What did you expect when you never actually say anything? How many times have you told me that I’m worth nothing or that I’m not worth the trouble I’ve caused?” Akihito asked as he followed him and sat in front of him, facing him.

Asami went to get up and Akihito grabbed his arm. “No, you’re not going to avoid it anymore. I’m not trying to fight. I just want to know. How long have you loved me?”

His eyes flew up to look into Akihito’s, surprised he would even ask that. “I’m not sure. I thought at first that you were just a cute distraction I could amuse myself with.”

“Then when were you sure?”

He swallowed as he remembered the boat and the instant he’d thought he’d lost Akihito back then. “When you were shot when Fei Long took you. I almost lost it when I saw you laying there not moving. I knew then without a doubt.”

Akihito closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why do you think I don’t love you? Do you really think I couldn’t have left if I wanted to? I made the decision to stay with it all these years too. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t still be here with you. I wouldn’t have come after you at the club yesterday if I didn’t. I’m not so much of a masochist to want to stay in a relationship with a person I can’t fucking stand.”

Asami stopped his words with his lips. His hands spanned that smaller waist and pulled him against himself roughly. He demanded entry with light nibbles to a bottom lip and was allowed in. He softly stroked the other tongue. Exploring, loving the moans elicited when he pressed across the sensitive spot on the top of the mouth. Retreating, he allowed the same to be done by Akihito. Leaning back against the lounge, he pulled the lithe body over his, running his hands over the pale skin of his back.

Releasing his lips, he whispered, “Love me, Akihito. Stay with me.”

A sweet smile turned the man’s lips up at the words. He laid his knuckles against Asami’s cheek before whispering back, “I will.”

“Anything you want, Akihito,” he said quietly, offering much more than Akihito realized.

“Just you.” Asami chuckled lightly, knowing the other man hadn’t caught what he had offered.

“And you have me, however you want me.” Akihito’s eyes widened when it dawned on him and he blushed.

“Yeah, um, perhaps some other time.” Chuckling even more, he moved forward for another kiss but a hand against his chest stopped him. Pushing Asami back against the lounge, Akihito straddled him and started unbuttoning the shirt, spreading it away from the man’s body.

“Do me a favor.” He said quietly, eyes on the chest he had bared.

“What?”

“Don’t go out in public looking like you did last night without me.” The words were out before he could stop himself.

“Oh?” A smirk was playing on those lips again and Akihito narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, don’t do it.” He ran nails lightly down the smooth skin, skipping over a nipple causing a shudder to run through the body under him.

“What if I do?” He was being teased. The bastard knew how good he’d looked the night before.

“I’ll have to remove some eyes if you do.” Akihito told him and the man groaned. Oh, he seemed to like Akihito feeling jealous. “Of course, if you dress like that for me more often, I could be persuaded to do certain umm… other things for you.”

Golden eyes snapped to his as he blushed and he understood the incentive. “Really?”

“Mmm.” Certain his negotiation was accepted, he leaned forward to kiss Asami quickly before moving his attention back to the skin his hands were touching. Standing up, he swallowed. He wasn’t used to speaking up about what he wanted but decided he might as well start now. “Undress me, Ryuichi.”

A seductive look covered the man’s face as he stood, watching his younger lover.

“No touching other than removing clothes though,” Akihito figured he should throw that in there quickly.

He was smirking now. Akihito swallowed as he watched Asami move behind him, body not exactly touching but near enough. Breath feathered over his ear and down to his neck and shoulder as hands moved in front of him to unfasten his jeans. Unzipping them, he moved fingers to the fabric at his hips and with all of his fingers inside the fabric except his thumbs, pulled the pants down. Fingers skimmed his legs as breath followed his spine down. Asami was on his knees behind him as he removed the pants, lifting one leg at a time to have him step out of them.

Standing back up, he walked around in front of Akihito and moved him back to lean against the railing as fingers slipped into the waistband of his dark boxer briefs.  Golden eyes watched as Akihito licked his lips. He came within an inch of those lips with his and started sliding the briefs down as well. Breath touching him again and raising goosebumps as he knelt in front of Akihito.

Akihito looked down, locking eyes with Asami as he knelt there, his mouth at the perfect spot. No, he couldn’t let that happen yet. Taking a deep breath, he had the man stand up. Leaning against the railing, he smiled. It was exhilarating having such a powerful man do whatever he asked.

Running his hand from neck to chest and down to the slacks, he undid the belt and pulled it off. Dropping it beside him, he grinned. “Strip for me, Ryuichi.” He watched as he stepped back and removed his clothing way too quickly and Akihito giggled.

“That was not one bit sexy.”

Asami looked down at himself then back into Akihito’s eyes. “I’m not? I’m sure you disagree with that statement.”

Glittering eyes were laughing at him as he tried to explain what he was saying before giving up. Fuck it. The man knew just how damn hot he was, he didn’t need to feed that part of his ego one bit.

He pressed a finger against that beautiful chest and pushed, the man walking backwards until he hit the lounge again. Sitting down, Asami leaned back and watched as Akihito straddled him once again. There was a look in his eyes that told him to simply lay back and enjoy, so he did just that. For once, he would leave the pace to Akihito. Akihito grinned and stood back up. At Asami’s look, he promised to return.

A couple minutes later, he was back with a bottle of massage oil he’d bought a while back. Pouring some in his hands, he rubbed them together and started at the feet.

Asami had to fight back a moan. Damn, that felt good. He watched as Akihito worked his way slowly up his legs, making sure not to miss an inch of skin. When he got to the top of his legs, Asami wondered exactly how this would go. You never knew with Akihito and that playful look in his eyes had him wondering. Golden eyes slipped halfway closed and his mouth parted slightly as he fought to breath when Akihito’s mouth closed over him. His hands continue to smooth the oil into his skin around him even going so far as to apply it to the sack below.

He sucked for a little while, his tongue curling and pressing at the end each time his head came up. Then his hand poured more oil on his hands and wrapping around him, joined with his mouth. Fuck. Shifting his hips warned Akihito and he pulled back, licking at the tip before shifting enough up his body that Asami’s erection was resting against his backside. Asami reached down for Akihito’s hips but was smacked away.

“Hands linked above your head, Mister.” He leaned forward to tongue the dark nipple in front of him as his hands smoothed the oil into his lovers abs. Biting the pebbled flesh, he heard a breathy moan before moving to the other as his hand gently played over the abused flesh. Sitting back up, he ran his hands over the smooth chest as he kissed the lips he’d been working toward. He finished massaging the oil into the chest and moved to the hands and arms. Once done there, he stood and had Asami move forward so he could get the back. God, he loved this back. So wide. The play of muscles as he moved always turned Akihito on. As his hands massaged the oil in, his lips and teeth followed the spine upwards until he got to the neck and bit down hard enough to leave a mark, making Asami groan and let his head fall back.

Akihito tongued and nibbled at the ear before whispering into it, “Stand up.” Asami stood and Akihito poured more oil in his hands, squeezing the cheeks in front of him before a finger slid through the cleft as he asked, “Has anyone touched you here?”

“No,” came the moan as a finger worked its way in slowly. Working the opening enough to reach deep and stroke the bundle of nerves. As Asami’s breath hitched, he bit the perfect cheek in front of him and pressed against his prostate causing the man to moan loudly. Removing his hand, he added more oil and worked two fingers inside to continue.

Soon he could feel Asami’s walls tightening. He had Asami turn slightly so he could watch his face as his fingers moved inside him and his other hand gripped and pumped him in time. Fuck, the man was hot. Continuing with to hit the prostate, he kept his eyes on Asami’s face as he knelt in front of him and took him in his mouth. Shuttered golden eyes dilated even further as he watched his lover suck him in. That was all it took for Asami to cum, shooting down Akihito’s throat as he gripped the younger man’s shoulder and continued to shudder.

Akihito drew back and let him slip from his lips as he swallowed and licked his lips. It wasn’t very often that Asami would let himself come first and he grinned as he stood up.

“I didn’t expect that,” Asami admitted as he bent his head to kiss Akihito.

“I know,” Akihito whispered before pushing the man back down to the lounge. “How was it?”

“You have to ask?” The larger man gripped slender hips to pull him down to straddle him again.

“Not really. Pretty obvious you enjoyed it.” A murmur of agreement met his words as Asami took the lips he was wanting. He loved tasting himself when his tongue entwined with Akihito’s. It was one of the sexiest things he could think of. “One day I’m going to be inside you as well but right now, I want you in me, making me scream.”

Asami smirked and lifted the smaller body up so he could bite a nipple, making Akihito arch and moan. “My pleasure,” he growled before returning to worship the nub as he reached out for the oil himself. Pouring it liberally down Akihito’s ass, he rubbed it in, lubing his fingers with it and pushing in his opening. The sounds coming from Akihito was music to his ears as he bit down on the pulse point begging for it. Sucking, he made it purple and pulled back to admire it. Placing a sweet kiss there, he moved to the shoulder to do the same. He loved marking Akihito. He always wanted some type of proof that the man belonged to him and it was a very enjoyable hobby.

Removing his fingers, he poised Akihito above him and lowered him just enough to take about an inch of him in.

“Akihito,” Asami whispered. When those bright blue eyes met his, he continued, “Marry me.”

Those eyes widened. “You’re asking me this now?”

A smile bloomed on his face, “Yeah. Marry me.”

“You bastard.” Akihito attempted to squirm his body down where he wanted it. “You know this is coercion?”

He just grinned. “Akihito. You do know what I do, right? I’m pretty damn sure you’ve figured it out.”

“Shut up, bastard.” Akihito studied him for a moment before pulling Asami’s lips to his own. “Yes, Ryuichi, I’ll marry you.” Their lips melded together as their bodies did the same. Both holding on to the other tightly.

They moved slowly together, Akihito riding Asami as hands and lips strayed wherever they could reach. When Akihito’s legs started to tremble, Asami stood up and pressed him against the glass of the door and began moving faster. When he started to tremble and clutch at his hair, he moved his hand between them and helped stroke him to completion.

“Oh, fuck, Ryuichi.” Asami moved within him a couple more times.

“Akihito,” he growled as he came also. He dropped his head against Akihito’s shoulder. “Damn, baby.”

“Mmm.” Soft lips kissed his shoulder before they parted and returned back to the lounge, neither having the energy to move any further.

Laying together, Akihito’s head on his chest, he felt complete. An almost idiotic grin was plastered on his face as he ran fingers through dark blond hair.

“You agreed to marry me.” He spoke aloud, needing to hear it just to confirm to himself that this was real.

“Yeah, I did, even if you did use a dirty trick to get me to answer.” Akihito pinched his nipple in retaliation.

“Mmm, I am a crime lord, Akihito. I’ll do anything to get my hands on what I want.”

“Right, that’s why it took you six fucking years. You weren’t scared at all, just making sure of me.” Akihito giggled when he felt Asami’s growl rather than heard it. Raising his head to look at him, “I love you, Ryuichi. You shouldn’t doubt that.”

“I’ll try. I don’t know why you do but I know I love you.” Lips met softly in response to each other’s confession and they lay there, speaking softly about who they would invite, where they would do it, and so on well into the night.

 

On the day of their wedding, Akihito placed an engraved band on his husband’s hand that said, ‘Only you, Ryuichi.’


End file.
